Loving a Vampire
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: Zim is fustrated about always losing so he finds out how to become a vampire and eventually becomes one. A ZaDr. X3
1. Turning

Loving a Vampire?

Chapter 1 – Turning

Zim scanned the screen desperate to find something to help him eliminate the filthy humans of the planet. A peculiar word came up on the screen. "Vampires?" Zim whispered clicking on the link. A site came up with gothic looking logos and other pictures. Zim looked though the selection finding another link on becoming a vampire. "Would this really aid in me destroying the humans?" Zim asked aloud. "Computer, tell me the chances I have at destroying the humans if I'm whatever a vampire is," He commanded the computer. The computer made several whirling sounds before computing the answer.

"There's a twenty five percent chance of winning and a seventy five percent chance of failing," The computer responded. "And what's that against what I would be normal?" He asked.

"A ten percent chance of winning and a ninety percent chance of failing," The computer replied. Zim pondered the percentages and agreed with himself that becoming this vampire creature would be best. He opened up a communication line with one of the operators of the site.

"Hello, my name is Twen, how may I help you today?" Twen asked robotically. The operator was a grey alien with purple eyes and long antennas that curled at the end. "I'm interested about this vampire thing," Zim told the operator.

"Please open up the dimensional portal connection," Twen told him. "What's that?" Zim asked wonder what in the world a dimensional portal connection was.

"Obviously you don't have one, you can order one from here or you can build your own," Twen pulled up a view of the cost of buying one. Zim gasped the price was ridicules, over five thousand monies. "I can't afford that!" Zim yelled at him. Twen sighed and closed the site and opened up a new one.

"Here is a list of the supplies you'll need to create it," Twen informed him, resting his head on his arm. Zim skimmed the list, almost all he could get easily and inexpensively. "Alright thanks, now go away," He turned off the communication line. Zim took a copy of the items and put them into his PAK. "GIR get in here!" Zim yelled for his idiot robot to come.

"Yes master?" GIR came in with his normal fun loving voice. "I need you to take care of the base while I'm gone, which won't be long," Zim informed GIR. "So just watch TV or something," Zim shooed him off. GIR ran out of the room and headed for the TV room to watch his favorite show or should I say shows. Zim pulled up the page on the PAK and saw what he needed first. It was a dimensional scope, like the one the Dib human had used trying to look at other dimensions. "Just great it's in the Dib's house," Zim said frustrated. He put on his disguise and headed in the direction of Dib's house.

* * *

><p>"Okay Dib that's enough of your whining," Gaz threw a lamp at Dib's head. "Come on it's not fair the episode was almost over," Dib ducked in time to miss the lamp. He and Gaz were arguing about Gaz changing the channel from Dib's favorite show, mysterious mysteries.<p>

"Yeah it was almost over and almost is good enough for me," Gaz sat down on the couch to watch evil pigs. "At least it's better than pigs flying around attacking people," Dib muttered and walked out of the room. He headed for his room and sat down at his desk chair. He sighed and started to watch some feeds coming from some moon probes. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and eventually he fell asleep a partial bit of drool coming from his lips.

Meanwhile at the front of Dib's house stood Zim. He was fully prepared to dish out anything Dib had to throw at him. Zim used his PAK's lasers and cut out a shape of himself into the door. Zim walked though the shape and approached Gaz. "Where can I find this?" Zim questioned her, showing a picture of the dimensional scope. "It's in Dib's room in front of his bed," Gaz replied turning back to the TV.

Zim made his way to the Dib's room. He was ready for an attack at any moment, but to his surprise none came. He looked in and saw Dib fast asleep in his chair with the view of the moon probes up. "Stupid human," Zim whispered and made his way to the front of the bed. He found the dimensional scope instantly and put it in his right arm. As he was about to leave the window of Dib's room flew open sending a gust of wind through the room. Zim gasped and saw Dib stirring awake. He quickly hid under the bed hoping the Dib hadn't heard him.

"Hey Gaz did you open my window?" He called. "No, now shut up!" Gaz yelled back. Dib jumped on his bed and closed the window. He looked back at his computer and sat down in the chair exiting the probe viewers. Zim was still under the bed his eyes fixed on the door opening. He was ready for a break for it, but before he could Dib reached out and closed the door. _'Damn that stupid human,'_ Zim though biting his lip.

His attention was turned back to Dib who was pulling up some surveillance pictures of him. "I'll get you one day you filthy alien," Dib swore at the picture of Zim flipping him off. Zim silently giggled remembering that day, Dib had been chasing him all day and when Dib finally gave up until him came up and flipped Dib off. It had somewhat made Dib's day getting a picture of Zim without his disguise, but Zim had run off before Dib could get another picture.

Zim shook his head from his memory and looked back at Dib and gasped as he saw Dib making out with the computer screen monitor. This made Zim dizzy and sick to his stomach. He couldn't take being under Dib's bed any longer. He was going to run for it, but something made him stop. The way Dib kissed the monitor made Zim want to kiss him back. Zim shook his head.

'_For Irk's sake get these thoughts out of my mind,'_ Zim closed his eyes and waited for Dib to leave. It took hours before Dib left the room. Zim waited till he couldn't hear his foot steps anymore before crawling out from under the bed. He was about to leave but something caught his eye. A scrap of paper was wedged under the keyboard and the desk. Zim reached and took it out. He was about to open the paper up but he heard Dib coming back. Zim panicked and saw the window. He put the paper in his PAK's storage compartment and opened the window and jumped out.

Zim landed on his ass and rolled over. "Damn that hurt," He stood up walking away in a funny disposition. He made it home in around fifteen minutes. Zim took off his disguise and went over to the couch. He sat down and took out the dimensional scope. It was in good condition with minimum dents. Dib must have tried to break it after the whole incident with the spooky realm. He set it down next to him and pulled out the slip of paper he had stolen from Dib's. Zim unfolded the paper to see a naked Dib with a rose in his mouth. Zim's mouth dropped open and he couldn't help but stare at Dib's naked body. He was eventually distracted when GIR ran into the room screaming. Zim smacked the picture face down on the couch.

"Can I make biscuits? Can I make biscuits?" GIR asked twice, his eye twitching. "Fine, whatever GIR," Zim waved his hand at GIR. GIR smiled and ran off into the kitchen. Zim got up and folded the picture determined not to look at it ever again. He went to one of the many entrances to his base and was sent down. While he was down in the base he started working on the dimensional portal connection. He had most parts in his own home, but he soon realized that he needed to order some other parts. Zim sighed and wiped sweat from his face.

"Maybe I should just give up and do what I regularly do," Zim said to himself going back to the main computer room. He typed in the website's name that had led him in wanting to make this connection thing. He pulled up the live communication with Twen again.

"Hello my name is Twen, how may I help you toda-," Twen started what he normally said to the customers. "Yeah, yeah I need the following parts," Zim interrupted Twen and showed the list of parts.

"Sorry we don't sell the parts," Twen told him. "What, but you sell the actual thing put together why not the parts?" Zim questioned glaring at the grey alien.

"It's just how we run things," Twen said simply. Zim sighed. "Well where can I get the parts?" He asked. Twen pulled up a different site with very expensive looking parts. Each cost two thousand monies. "What this would cost more than buying the whole thing!" Zim exploded.

"We're sorry sir, but that's the way it works," Twen said now biting a pencil. "Is there any other place I can get these parts cheaper?" He asked. Twen dropped the pencil and nodded. "Well?" Zim waited for Twen to tell him.

"You can steal some from a large storage facility on planet Bluarg," Twen whispered. "Are all the parts I require there?' He asked. Twen nodded in reply and sent the coordinates to Zim's computer. "Do you know the amount of security around the storage facility?" Zim now asked. Twen shrugged.

"Sorry I don't know, but once you're there you'll be able to find out," Twen informed. "I've got to go another customer is calling," Twen turned off the communication line. Zim stared at the coordinates and transmitted them to his voot cruiser.

"GIR!" Zim called him in. GIR speeded in with dough slathered on his head. "Yes?" He asked tipping his head to the side.

"I'm going to be gone for a while so I'm locking down the base and you'll have to stay in the house and do not open the door for anyone," Zim gave GIR the instructions. "And just to be sure I'll lock the door and the key will be with me," Zim headed to the elevator to take him to the voot cruiser. GIR followed him not talking for once. The elevator arrived to the level quickly. "I'm going to send you up to the house, now be a good GIR and don't mess any thing up," Zim clicked the button and sent him up.

Zim walked over to the voot cruiser and started it up. He grabbed some boxes with some Irken food inside and any supplies or weapons he might need. Zim set them inside and closed the back. He opened the front and hopped in. Zim clicked the touch screen and set the coordinates for Bluarg. The ships arrival time was two hours.

"This is going to be a long trip," Zim sighed and laid back in the chair as the ship rose up out of the roof. Its' engines started up and zoomed out into the night. Zim got some Irken toys out and started messing with some. After twenty minutes had passed he grew bored of it. He took out a weapon he had broken once while fighting with Dib.

"Dib…" Zim whispered and remembered he still strangely had the paper in his PAK. "No, I'm not going to look at it," Zim crossed his arms and shook his head. But inside he wanted to stare at it forever and not look away. He reluctantly took out the picture and slowly unfolded it. He closed his eyes as he opened it. Zim opened one eye then the other gazing deeply at the picture memorizing every inch of Dib. Each smooth part of Dib's skin and soon was staring at Dib's dick.

Zim drooled and rubbed his finger on the picture. He wanted to kiss it like how Dib kiss the monitor, but it would ruin the picture. Zim had to do with sucking on his finger. He imagined it as Dib's dick. He soon was starting to masturbate in the voot cruiser putting on a screen to make sure any other passing ship wouldn't see. He had been doing it for over forty five minutes before passing out with exhaustion.

Meanwhile back on Earth Dib was up to his normal spying games over at Zim's house.

* * *

><p>"Where are you space boy?" Dib asked while looking though a pair of binoculars. It had been quite a while since he had seen the alien. He was hiding out in a bush not far from Zim's house. He had a note pad beside him and wrote down a quick note before returning to watching…still nothing. Dib stood up and took his note pad with him and walked stealthily over to the fence. He looked over and saw the lights were on.<p>

"He must be in there," Dib said to himself, looking down at his watch. It was near midnight and Zim had got to be home, if not where else would he be. Dib stepped inside the gate and walked up to the front door. The gnomes that guarded the grass activated and all aimed at Dib. This was the perfect time for Dib to try out his new helmet and armor that would protect against foreign substances, unfortunately Dib hadn't finish building the rest and only had the helmet. He activated the helmet and the lasers that shot at him deflected and hit the gnomes breaking all of them.

"Yes score one for the human race," Dib smiled and deactivated the helmet. He reached up at the door handle and twisted only to find it locked. He moaned and kick at the door.

"Hey open up! I know you're in there!" Dib yelled. The door unlocked and GIR stood in front of him. "Well hi!" GIR waved wildly at Dib.

"Yeah, yeah where's Zim?" Dib asked stepping inside the house. "I think he said something about leaving to go somewhere," GIR responded walking and sitting on the couch watching the scary monkey.

"Leaving? To where?" Dib asked. GIR looked at him and shrugged. Dib sighed and started to walk through the house. He went in the kitchen seeing the mass of biscuits scattered around. Dib shrugged and ate one of the biscuits, it was good and still a little warm. He walked around eating the biscuit. Nothing out of the ordinary popped out at him so he started to head to the door.

"Hey where you going?" GIR asked before Dib could leave. "Going back to my house," Dib replied.

"Aw but I want someone to play with," GIR complained hoping Dib would stay. "Well I could if you helped me into the base," Dib said turning around to face the robot.

"But I can't my master locked it up," GIR told him. "Sorry but I would rather play down there," Dib crossed his arms. GIR stood up and started panicking. "Hey, hey clam down," Dib grabbed GIR's arms. GIR was panting and almost whining. "Sheesh you really are lonely, well maybe you can come over to my house?" Dib suggested. GIR looked up and nodded hugging Dib's shirt.

Dib came home with the crazy cute robot and set him down in the living room. "So what games do you like to play?" Dib asked. "I dunno," GIR smiled looking around the place, then he notice Gaz. He had met her before and for some reason stuck with her more than he would Dib. GIR ran over to Gaz, who was playing her Game Slave 2. He sat down next to her and watched her play the game. "Ooo what's that do?" GIR pointed at one of the buttons. Gaz paused the game and glared at the robot.

"Dib why did you bring it here?" She asked. "He was lonely," Dib replied a little upset GIR had chosen Gaz over him.

"Well take him back I don't want him here," Gaz pushed GIR off the couch. "Come on Gaz humor him," Dib pushed GIR back on the couch. Gaz looked at GIR one more time and answered his question. Dib smiled and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. Then he headed to his room.

He walked to the front of his bed to put his note pad down. As he did so he noticed that the dimensional scope was gone. "Hey Gaz do you know were my dimensional scope is?" He asked. "No, but I had told Zim where it was earlier today when he had come over," Gaz called back.

"He was over here! Why didn't you wake me?" He questioned walking out in the hall. "I don't know," Gaz replied slowly starting to ignore Dib. He went back in his room and played his surveillance he liked to have just in case of any intruders. He ran the computer and checked the cameras footage. He saw Zim walk past him while he was sleeping and take the dimensional scope. He continued watching as he saw the window fly open then Zim hide under the bed. Dib's checks grew red with embarrassment when it got to the part where Dib had started to kiss the screen. Dib fast-forward the video to when he had left. Zim crawled out and took the picture Dib hid under his keyboard.

"No not that!" Dib lifted his keyboard and saw the picture was gone. Zim had it but as he watched he saw that Zim wasn't able to see it. Dib knew he probably looked at it when he left, probably when he was in the base. Dib turned off the footage and thought about the situation. He was so embarrassed about it. He couldn't believe Zim had seen all of that. Dib suddenly noticed the time and headed to bed. His mind was busy with what had happened and his dreams were filled with what Zim was thinking of him. Was he a pervert or some kind of sex hound? Dib tried as hard as he could to dream of other things but all he could dream about was Zim.

Back millions of light-years away Zim's voot cruiser landed lightly on the planet of Bluarg.

* * *

><p>Zim stepped out of the voot cruiser with a sleepy look. The ship had landed its' self and he hadn't even felt it. He had worked himself up so much it wore him totally out. He stretched and yawned loudly. Zim shook his head making sure he was awake. He took out a pair of inferred binoculars and scoped out the facility that rested at the bottom of the hill. He could see several heat signatures, most likely guards. Zim put on a stealth suit and slid down the hill quickly and quietly.<p>

There was a locked circular door that required an eye scan. Zim looked around and saw a guard coming towards his position. He activated the suit and rendered him invisible to anything. The guard walked past Zim and he turned off the suit. Zim used his PAK to raise himself higher than the guard and quickly pulled out a sleep ray gun. He aimed it at the back of the guard's head and knocked him out.

Zim lugged the body to the eye scanner and opened the door. He slipped in and headed over to the main storage area. He used a different setting on his binoculars and located the required items. Thankfully they were all conveniently all in box, but it was a big one. Zim hurried over to the box and put some square devises around the box. The devices turned on and lifted the box off the ground and levitated a few feet off the ground. Zim jumped upon the box and held on. He clicked a button on the binoculars and the devices buzzed and sped him and the box though the room.

This alerted the guards around his area and they came charging at him. Zim went into evasive maneuver and dodged most of the attacks. One of the guards' laser guns had shot a hole in the box. Zim got agitated and headed for the closest wall. He used his PAK's lasers and carved a square hole in the wall. The box rammed into the wall and knocked the part down. This alerted the entire facility and soon guards of all sorts were on his tail.

Zim got to the voot cruiser fast enough to tie on the box and start up the ship. "Come on, come on, hurry up," Zim tapped at the screen. The voot cruiser rose up slowly and flew out to space.

Zim sighed in relief of making it out of there alive. "I'm glad that's over," He said tiredly. Zim was so tired he took another nap in his chair and soon the two hours of the flight was over, despite the new weight the voot cruiser made it on time. When the voot cruiser landed in the house Zim was now fully rested. He unlocked the base and called on the intercom for GIR.

"Is there anything to report in my absence?" He asked the intercom. No reply came from the box. "GIR is there anything to report?" He asked again. No sound came from upstairs. Zim rolled his eyes and went in the elevator to go check it out.

"GIR where are you?" He called. His voice echoed though the house and still no reply came. Zim shook his head and went back down in the elevator to get to work on the dimensional portal connection.

It took over five hours to finish the dimensional portal connection. He smiled proud of being able to build such a creation. Zim ran to the elevator and went to the main computer room and connected to Twen.

"I've go the dimensional portal connection ready," Zim said before Twen could say the usual greeting. "Oh you were able to get those parts?" Twen asked.

"Yeah it was a piece of cake," Zim wiped his hands together. "Well I've never seen that happen before, I'll send the creature over right away," Twen typed in a few words on his own screen.

"Wait you're sending a creature?" Zim asked. "That's what I said," Twen replied, and noticed the questioning look on his face. "You want to be a vampire correct?" Twen asked. Zim nodded. "Did you even read the selection about it?" He asked. Zim shook his head. "Great well you should have it was important, well wherever your dimensional portal connection is the creature is there right now," Twen told him.

"What's the creature going to do?" Zim asked. "Infect you so you can become a vampire," Twen explained. Zim was shocked at this notion. "Don't worry once it infects you it'll be sent right back so you don't have to worry about the creature being lose where you live," Twen added. This sort of comforted Zim, but still infecting him, it was just plain weird.

"Alright," Zim said and turned off the communication link. Zim headed down and into the room where he had been building the dimensional portal connection. He cautiously stepped inside looking left and right. There was noting inside the room.

"He lied there's no creature here," Zim put his hands on his hips. Before Zim could leave darkness swarmed around him. Zim tried to hit it away but soon he was surrounded by darkness. He could see nothing. Zim was about to activate his PAK's light when something pounced on him holding him to the ground.

"What? Let me go!" He struggled then stopped when he saw two red eyes piercing the darkness of the room. Before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in his neck and right then all the darkness disappeared and so did the creature.

Zim stood up holding his hand over his neck. He took his hand away and looked down at his glove. A drop of blood slipped off the glove and hit the floor. Zim gasped and got his PAK to heal the wound. Zim felt strange and soon was passed out on the ground.

A few hours later he woke up, but something was different, he felt slightly taller, and his antennas felt heavy. Another thing was that he had two sharp pointy teeth. He stood up and went over to a wall. "Computer open up mirror jx-7," He said. A mirror spun around revealing what had happened to Zim. He was almost two inches taller and his antennas were long, and I mean long. He stroked one of them and opened his mouth to observe is fangs. Zim realized something very quickly, he looked sexy. Zim now started to pose in front of the mirror checking himself out.

This was perfect he felt so good, so strong, and so sexy. Zim smiled and went to the elevator to go to the other computer room, where he devised his plans. Zim sat down in the chair and started planning an awesome attack on Dib that would be tomorrow night at midnight.

AN- This is one of my first Invader Zim fanfictions along with it being a paring one. I'm sorry if I'm not descriptive enough, I'm still new at writing these types of stories. So I hope people will like it otherwise I won't continue and fully regret ever posting it. It was based off a dream I had a long time ago, the part with Zim being a vampire not him and Dib together. And yeah if I don't embarrass myself by thinking about this fanfiction I think I'll be fine. XP

Ps- This is the longest chapter I've ever done. XD I'm happy about that part not that it's a paring fanfic and other stuff. XP


	2. Attacks at Night

Loving a Vampire

Chapter 2 – Attacks at Night

It was now morning and Zim was going back up to the house. He stopped in the kitchen and picked up the biscuits. "GIR wherever you are you'll be in so much trouble," Zim said to himself putting the last biscuit in the actual trash can. He walked up to the door and looked out the window to check if GIR was in the front lawn. Instead of seeing GIR all Zim saw was his lawn gnome defense system destroyed.

"What the in the world happened?" Zim opened the door. The sunlight shinned hard on Zim; it burned his skin like water did. He toppled over kicking the door closed. "What's going on here? I've never been hurt by this kind of star," Zim blinked his eyes trying to see.

"Computer, tell me what's going on!" Zim commanded. "Sir didn't you read that article?" The computer asked instead of answering Zim.

"No why would I need to?" Zim stood up. The computer sighed and recited the entire article to Zim. He only really listened to the part about the sun and nothing else. "So I can't go out in the sun. Well how am I supposed to leave the house in the daytime?" Zim questioned.

"You can always wear a jacket," The computer suggested. "Fine make me a sun proof jacket while I do some calculations," Zim told the computer going over to the couch taking out a sheet of paper. He was making some slight adjustments to his plans for 'killing' Dib.

A few minutes had passed before the computer brought up a black jacket. "The sun proof jacket is done," The computer informed him. Zim jumped off the couch and ran to it. The fabric was smooth and not rough. Zim liked it, the jacket fit his style. He put it on and put the hood over his head. Now it was time to test it. He walked to the door and opened it. The sunlight beamed into the house. Zim lowered his head and walked out. There was no stinging but it actually felt pretty nice. He went back inside and took off the hood.

"Computer, locate and find GIR," Zim remembered he needed to find his sidekick robot. The computer brought up a map on the screen and a locater spun around until it pinpointed a location. "Computer, zoom in," Zim looked closer at it. The screen zoomed in giving a clearer picture. This place looked familiar then it hit Zim like a large gust of wind. Dib's house, GIR was at Dib's. "Computer, play back the security footage," Zim tapped his foot. The computer rewound the footage and played it back from the beginning. Zim gasped and saw GIR opening the door for Dib.

"But I locked the door!" Zim yelled. "Master the door can be unlocked from the inside," The computer chimed in. Zim almost wanted to scream and watched as Dib carry GIR out of the house. "Computer lock down the base, I'll be back," Zim put his hood back up and ran outside.

"GIR that...er...stupid robot," Zim muttered and stomped his way to Dib's. He stopped in front of the door and suddenly realized he forgot to put his eye lenses in. It didn't matter no one could really see him with the hood on anyway. Zim opened the door and saw Gaz watching TV with GIR. He also noticed Dib on the right side of Gaz farthest away from him. The all turned to see who had come in.

"Hey who are you?" Gaz was the first to ask. "I'm the uh…the robot inspector," Zim lied using a fake voice. Dib jumped down from the coach and started to walk toward Zim.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Dib questioned stopping two feet away from him. "Uh because I'm new here, yeah, and uh…I found out that you are in the possession of a robot," Zim explained.

"Why are you wearing a jacket on such a hot day?" Dib suddenly asked. "I…I…" Zim started.

"Oh come on Dib you've seen me wear a jacket before on a day like this and besides you're wearing one right now," Gaz interrupted Zim. "Yeah but that's different," Dib looked back at her. Gaz glared at him when he looked back.

"Fine you can check out the robot, he's not ours," Dib let Zim past. Zim smiled under his hood and walked to GIR. "I'm here to take you home GIR," Zim whispered. GIR was about to yell that it was Zim, but Zim put his hand on GIR's mouth.

"Why'd you do that? Huh?" Dib came over to them. "Um because he was about to yell, clearly this robot is defective let me take him out of your hair," Zim started to pick up GIR.

"No, like I said he's not even ours," Dib stopped him. "Dib just let him take the stupid thing," Gaz kicked Dib's hand off Zim's arm.

Dib glared at the dark hooded person and backed up. "Fine take it," Dib stormed off to his room. Zim picked up GIR and headed hurriedly over to his house.

* * *

><p>"GIR what were you thinking going with that human to his house?" Zim was setting GIR on the couch. "I was lonely," GIR frowned then smiled.<p>

"What am I to do with you GIR, you've got to stop letting him in my house, along with other filthy humans," Zim took off the hood and rubbed his head. "Master, why do you look sooooo different?" GIR instantly noticed Zim's differences.

"Nothing GIR," Zim looked away distracted. GIR turned on the TV forgetting about Zim. A Crazy Taco commercial came on making GIR yell about taquitos, along with buritos. Zim went down into the base wanting to be alone. He was so glad that Dib hadn't found out it was him.

"Sir someone's trying to contact you," The computer snapped Zim from his thoughts. "Open up a line," Zim walked to a wall and a small monitor came out. It was Twen.

"I'm required to ask if the product you ordered is going good," Twen explained looking very tired. "Yes it's going good, except for the part with the sun burning me," Zim sort of growled at Twen.

"That's why you should have read the article," Twen sighed. "I finally did," Zim muttered. "Before I knew that the sun could burn me," He added.

"Well sorry sir next time read it up before ordering," Twen turned off the line. Zim stuck his tongue out at the monitor. He was very mad about getting burned by the sun with no warning. He wandered off to the computer room and poured over his plans, making sure there was no flaw. Running over every scenario that could happen and making sure it worked out for him. All was good for Zim and it was near the afternoon time frame.

GIR sat upstairs still watching his show when he heard a knock at the door. GIR stood up and started to the door then remember what Zim had said. GIR stopped and looked down. Then something snapped and made GIR forget everything Zim had told him. GIR sped happily to the door and opened it.

"Hi there!" GIR waved at Dib. "What how'd you get here?" Dib questioned. GIR shrugged. Dib thought for a while. "Zim! It must have been him who came to my house," Dib pushed GIR out of the way. "Zim come out here now!" Dib yelled.

Zim was busy sleeping from staying up in the morning. "GIR where's Zim," Dib turned to GIR, who shrugged again. "How could you not know?" Dib questioned. "I'm gonna make some toast," GIR ran to the kitchen.

The computer signaled a warning siren waking up Zim. "What is it?" Zim asked wide awake. "There's an intruder in the house," The computer told him. Zim ran to the closest elevator and rode it up.

The siren's noise made its way up though the house. "What's that?" Dib asked. "I dunno," GIR said ignoring the siren. Dib panicked and ran out the house right when Zim arrived.

"Computer, turn off the siren," Zim commanded and the siren stopped. "Who was here GIR?" He looked at GIR.

"That one person, uhhh... Dib," GIR replied. "What! What'd he do?" Zim asked.

"Nothing," GIR went out of the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and changed the channel. "He ran out when that loud noise thingy came on," GIR added. "Coward he's scared to face Zim," Zim walked back to the base entrance and went down. "That human's so bothersome," Zim murmured. "At least he'll be out of the way by tomorrow," Zim stepped out into his room.

"Computer, lock up the house and if GIR unlocks the door lock it back immediately," Zim said lying down in his bed. He normally wouldn't be so tired all he wanted to do now was sleep. Zim heard the computer's beep as it locked the base then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Zim woke up it was around eleven thirty. He rubbed his eyes and blinked the room was dark but he could still see. <em>I must have stronger eye sight now after turning,<em> Zim thought and got up. He walked out of the room and down the hall to get ready for the attack. Zim thought about taking his jacket but he didn't want it getting ruined so he left it alone. He went up the elevator and went in the house. GIR was sleeping soundly with the TV still on. Zim shook his head and turned it off.

He went to the door and went outside, the moonlight felt nice on his skin. The gnomes were still broken and needed to be fixed. Zim stuck his head back inside the house.

"Computer, replace the broken lawn gnomes in the front," And Zim closed the door walking down the pathway. He was ready to finally get rid of his enemy. He arrived at Dib's house quickly. Zim located Dib's window and activated his PAK's legs. He launched himself up to the window's ledge. Zim quietly lifted the window open unlocking the lock with his PAK.

Dib wasn't in the room for some reason. Zim stepped in and looked around. There was no sign of Dib anywhere. So Zim headed out of the room and downstairs. He looked around the corner and saw that Mysterious Mysteries was on. Zim could barely make out Dib's hair over the couch. This was his chance, Dib completely unaware and Zim having the upper hand. Zim crept slowly behind the couch and looked over down at Dib. He was taking notes over the episode, his attention fully on the show.

"I've got you know," Zim whispered about to attack, but Gaz entered though the doorway across from Zim. He ducked down hoping Gaz hadn't seen him, but she had. Gaz threw a nearby flower pot above the couch almost hitting Dib.

"Hey what's you're problem?" Dib dropped his notes. "There's someone in the house you retard," Gaz walked around the couch. Zim wished he was wearing his hoodie or the stealth suit. Dib looked over the couch and Gaz looked around the couch.

"Zim what are you doing here?" Dib questioned jumping off the couch in front of Gaz almost knocking her over. Gaz punched Dib in the arm. "Watch it next time," She growled.

"I'm doing nothing," Zim kept his back to Dib and Gaz, but had his head slightly turned. "Yeah right I'll never believe anything you say," Dib ignored Gaz. Gaz growled slightly and left Dib to fight Zim on his own.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was something new?" Zim turned around showing his new appearance. "What in the world," Dib saw Zim's fangs. Before Dib could do anything Zim was on his trying to claw at his face. Dib pushed Zim off and activated his armor which had more of it completed.

"Ha, you can't get me this armor, it's impenetrable," Dib laughed. "We'll see about that," Zim lunged at Dib and bit the armor. It cracked and started to break apart. Dib tried to shake Zim off, but he held on tightly not letting go.

"What are you doing?" Dib yelled. "Trying to kill you!" Zim yelled and bit down harder breaking though and biting Dib's arm trying to rip it off. The armor held on the back and Dib soon passed out. Zim stared at Dib as he went limp.

"Hey wake up!" Zim slapped him. Dib didn't wake. Zim groaned and put him on his back. Zim ran to his house to find out what had happened.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here I thought he would be dead," Zim was yelling at Twen. "Look dude you really don't know how to read, if you bite someone else they become a vampire as well," Twen explained.<p>

"What! But I wanted him dead!" Zim screamed. "Your bites aren't poisonous only infectious," Twen told him. Zim walked around both his hands on his head.

"Well fine then, how hard would it be to kill him now?" Zim asked. "Very hard, the person who you bit will be as strong and as fast as you," Twen said the very last thing Zim ever wanted to hear.

"You son of a bitch!" Zim punched to monitor breaking the screen and communication line. Dib was lying on the couch upstairs, Zim had GIR watching him. Zim knew he needed to get Dib in a better spot so he wouldn't be able to get away. Zim went up and walked to Dib's sleeping body. He noticed that Dib's appearance was changing as well.

"Great this is just perfect!" Zim yelled. "Aw don't be sad master," GIR hugged Zim. He pushed away GIR and picked up Dib.

"Stay up here I'll be back in the morning," Zim told GIR and headed down. He went in one of his interrogation rooms and strapped Dib into a chair. He really hopped that Dib wouldn't be able to break it when he woke up. Hours passed before he had woken up.

"Wha- Where am I?" Dib questioned looking around then spotting Zim. "Let me go!" Dib demanded. "No thanks I need to run some tests on you," Zim replied appearing not to be worried.

"Don't you dare," Dib snapped. "Sorry, but I need to see the effects it will have on you," Zim turned around.

"Effects? What effects? From what?" Dib threw the questions at Zim. "Where I bit you," Zim stepped closer. Dib looked down and saw his bleeding arm and then looked back up at Zim. His fangs were the only thing that Dib knew what had happened to him and Zim.

"You made me a v-vampire?" Dib stammered. "Not on purpose, it was a mistake, I was trying to kill you not turn you," Zim looked angrily over at a broken monitor. Dib stayed quiet and ran his thoughts on all he knew of vampires and remembered that once infected that one will get stronger. Dib struggled in the chair, the straps starting to rip off. Zim back up and was about to run out of the room, but Dib was already out and in front of Zim.

"You'll pay for this," Dib swore and punched forward. Zim ducked and jumped back. "Hey it wasn't my fault I didn't know I would infect you," Zim started to try and reason with Dib. They stopped talking and glared at each other.

"Master there's someone at the door," The computer stopped their glaring. "I'll be up in a second, Computer, make sure the Dib doesn't get out," Zim walked away.

Dib tried to follow him but something held him back. He turned and saw some robotic hands holding him in place. "Zim let me go!" Dib yelled throwing punches forward. Zim was gone before he could hear.

"Uh…Dib right?" The Computer asked. "Yeah what do you want?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"You do know that your appearance has changed to along with being infected," The Computer told him. "Changed how?" Dib had stopped trying to free himself. The Computer took away the robotic hands and opened a mirror. Dib saw that his hair had grown longer and scruffier. He was taller and had two fangs, he didn't like the fangs. He stepped away from the mirror and turned around. The Computer closed the mirror when he did.

"I'm back," Zim stepped in. Dib didn't say anything only thinking heavily on his situation. Zim looked at him funny then looked up. "Computer, make Dib a jacket," Zim said. Dib snapped out of his thoughts.

"A jacket? Why would I need a jacket?" Dib asked. "So you can go outside in the daytime," Zim replied as the Computer gave Dib a long black jacket. Dib took it and put it on. It was stylish and looked good.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Dib looked up at Zim. "Yeah, whatever," Zim started to walk away.

"Hey where're you going?" Dib asked. "I don't know, it's still night and I wanted to go for a walk before sun rise," Zim explained.

"Can I go with you? I promise I won't run," Dib lied. Zim turned and stared at Dib for a while. "Sure why not," Zim and Dib entered the elevator. They walked though the living room and exited the house. There was a cool pleasant breeze blowing.

"Man it feels good out here!" Dib yelled waving his arms around. Zim agreed silently, putting on his disguise. Dib looked back ready to run away while Zim was distracted, but something brought him not to. He knew that Gaz wouldn't miss him at home and his dad was busy with work, so Dib didn't have to worry.

"Come on, I want to get this walk over with," Zim walked past Dib. "You're the one who wanted to go for a walk in the first place," Dib followed.

"Yes, but I planned it to be just me," Zim replied distracted by something. Dib said noting and was being distracted like Zim.

"What is that smell?" Dib walked ahead of Zim. "Maybe it's you," Zim laughed. Dib glared at him as they rounded the corner. There were a few street lights on and a drunk man.

"I think you smell that," Zim pointed to the drunk man, who was toppling over on the ground. "But what I smelled, smelt good," Dib countered. They both went closer and the scent only grew stronger from the man.

"I think I know what the smell is," Dib quietly spoke. "What is it then?" Zim asked.

"Blood, if you and me are vampires then we have to…" Dib trailed off not wanting to do what he was about to say. "Have to what?" Zim questioned.

"Well vampires need to feed on people, by drinking their blood," Dib explained. "But I can't do that, it's just not right," He continued. "I'm against that kind of stuff, I'd be going against what I believe in," He finished sitting down. Zim gave him questioning looks then looked at the man.

"Really you're getting all upset over that, you're such a weakling," Zim laughed and walked closer to the man, who was now passed out. "Zim you better not do what I think you're doing," Dib warned him getting up. Zim smiled and lifted his hand.

"Zim I'm warning you, don't do it!" Dib yelled stepping closer. Zim stabbed the man in the side reaching in his guts. When Zim brought his hand out he was holding the guy's heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dib pushed Zim away and tried to help the man, even though it was useless. Then something stopped Dib from doing anything else. The scent was wonderful he couldn't resist. Zim was literally eating the man's heart while Dib ate some of his organs.

"I never knew that human's tasted so delicious," Zim licked his gloves clean. Dib was silent, horrified what he had done. "Oh come on, you would end up dying if you hadn't ate anything, I think," Zim patted Dib's back. Dib just nodded and got up, leaving the blood on his shirt and clothes. They headed back to Zim's house to get cleaned up.

"I wish we didn't have to kill," Dib looked like he would cry at any moment. "Seriously it was just one guy," Zim leaned on Dib.

"Hey get off," Dib pushed him. Zim fell down and laughed. "You alright?" Dib asked helping him up.

"Yeah, sure," Zim hiccupped. "Oh crap, I hope that beer the guy drank won't affect us," Dib looked back. Zim giggled and could barely walk straight. Dib propped Zim on his shoulder and continued to the house.

He opened the door and soon he was too hiccupping. Dib shook his head hoping he wouldn't get drunk as well. But the alcohol soon kicked in and Dib was falling over the place. Zim stumbled onto the couch while Dib crashed out on the floor.

"Hey Zim," Dib called from the floor. "Yeah?" Zim was lying on the couch.

"You're my friend right?" He asked. Zim put his hand on his head. "I think so," He replied with a hiccup at the end. Dib got up tripping once. He stumbled over to the couch and sat down on it. Zim sat up and they both stared at the TV's black screen. GIR was gone, most likely in the base watching the other TVs'.

"I love you man," Dib said suddenly. "I love you too," Zim was keeping one eye closed. They both hiccupped at the same time. Zim fell over on Dib's shoulder. Dib did nothing, only hopping that Zim would fall off the couch or something. Zim didn't only to fall down but on Dib's crotch. Dib was too drunk to do anything and soon passed out himself.

An- Muhaha yay I got a new chapter. Thanks guys for boosting my confidence, it really helped me. Then next chapter will be out soon, sorry if anyone didn't find this one interesting, I'll try to make the next better. X3


	3. D'aww they be cute!

Loving a Vampire

Chapter 3 – D'aww they be cute!

Dib woke up with a throbbing headache. He stepped off the couch almost stepping on Zim, who had fallen off Dib in the night. Dib looked outside seeing that it was late afternoon. Thankfully Zim's house window's blocked the harmful sun rays. Dib felt something strange on his face. He picked off some crusted blood. He dropped it and quickly ran to the kitchen to get cleaned off. He managed to only get off the dried blood from his face and hands.

"Zim shouldn't mind too much if I go home and change into some new clothes," Dib picked up his jacket and ran out. When Dib opened the door to his house no one was inside. He figured that Gaz was still asleep like she normally was at this time of day or playing her games. He ran straight up to his room and changed quickly. Then it hit him, he had 'escaped' Zim's house…there was no reason to go back, but still something longing made him leave his room and go outside. On the walk back he tried to remember what exactly happened last night. Nothing came to mind about it, so Dib ignored the thought and continued to Zim's.

While Dib was gone Zim picked himself up. He shook his head and sat up; some drool was on his face and uniform.

"GIR where are you?" Zim asked dusting off his uniform. GIR dropped down from the ceiling with an ugly dog toy with him.

"Yes?" He looked up.

"Eww what is that?" Zim kicked the dog toy away. GIR screamed and ran after it. "GIR please get that out of here," Zim sighed. GIR looked back at him with a very, very sad look. "Oh don't give me that look, you know I don't like it when you take stuff in my base," Zim told him.

"But yoooou brought Dib here," GIR reminded Zim of Dib.

"The Dib? Where is he anyway," Zim looked around.

"He left," GIR jumped up on the couch with the toy.

"Do you know where he went?" Zim asked.

"I dunnoooo," GIR smiled. Zim sighed and started to look around the base for the human. He stepped into the kitchen and looked over into the sink. He could faintly see red streaks in it. "He must have gone home to get cleaned up…or be away from me," Zim looked at the door.

"Computer, did the Dib take his jacket?" Zim snapped up looking at the ceiling.

"Yes sir," The Computer responded immediately. Before Zim could do anything the front door opened. Dib stepped in closing the door and taking off his hood.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" Zim questioned.

"Uh…no…I just wanted to change into some clean clothes, can I not do that?" Dib countered.

"I just want you to be careful, we can't get caught," Zim sighed looking down.

"Are you kidding me, these other people won't notice us when we're like this, they can barely recognize you as an alien," Dib walked over to Zim patting him on the back.

"Yeah I know that, it's just…you know…" Zim trailed off. "Yeah I do know," Dib smiled.

"So what will we do today?" Zim asked cheering up. "We can't really go outside," He added

"But there's other stuff we can do…" Dib went silent to embarrassed to tell Zim anything of what he was thinking.

"Other stuff?" Zim almost laughed, but thought about it. "Umm do I want to know?" Zim asked directly. "Probably not," Dib looked away blushing.

Zim eyed Dib, even though Dib wasn't looking at him. "Yeah…so I'll just be down in my base," Zim started to walk away.

"Wait!" Dib grabbed his arm. Zim looked up right at Dib's eyes.

"Yes?" He asked not really knowing what he was doing.

"Uh…" Dib started. "Can I come with you?" Dib asked letting go of Zim's arm.

"Sure," Zim said quietly and led Dib down in his base.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Dib asked.

"Probably nothing," Zim entered his computer room.

"Then why come down here?" Dib asked.

"Because I can find something to do here," Zim tapped a few buttons and opened up a communication line with the Tallest.

"Wait, are you calling your leaders?" Dib asked getting excited, he had seen them once before but it was always cool to see an aliens races leaders.

"No duh," Zim waited for several seconds before the screen snapped a view of his leaders. "Greetings my Tallest, I'm here to report on my progress of the mission," Zim started.

"Yeah, yeah Zim just get over with it already," Red sighed not really wanting to talk to Zim at the moment.

"Hey who's that with you?" Purple asked pointing to Dib.

"Eh? Oh um…that's just a test monkey," Zim waved Dib away. Dib backed up out of view of the screen.

"So what is it Zim?" Red asked.

"Well I was just giving a quick update of the mission, it's all going good and doom will surly be doomed upon the filthy pigs of this planet," Zim reassured the Tallest.

"Well that's great Zim, but we got to go now," Purple gave the signal to cut the transmission to one of the Irken drones working the ship's controls.

"That went fast," Zim sighed and turned off the screen. "Now there's nothing else to do today, but I might as well get some rest," Zim yawned.

"But it's the middle of the day," Dib wondered aloud.

"We will have to go out again to 'feed' as you put it," Zim replied opening a door.

"There's a room across from here where you can sleep," Zim pointed at the other door and went into his own room closing the door.

"Okay…" Dib looked at the door Zim had pointed at and went inside. There was a small bed and thin covers and one pillow. Dib sighed it wasn't as comfortable looking as his own bed but at least it was better than the couch. He fell asleep rather quickly than what he thought he would.

It was now near dusk when Zim woke up. He yawned and got out of bed. He exited the room and knocked on Dib's door. "Hey it's time to get up!" He yelled.

Dib rolled out of the bed still tired. He opened the door and blinked sleepily at Zim. "You okay?" Zim asked twitching one of his antennae's up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sleepy," Dib responded with a slight yawn.

"Why are you sleepy you just slept in for like hours," Zim gave him a funny look.

"The bed you provided was small and the blanket was thin," Dib started to walk down the hall.

"Sorry about that I'm not used to having others sleep in my base. Also I normally steal all the warm blankets and of course the amazing Zim gets the best bed," Zim grinned at his last statement following the human down the hall.

"Can't you spare some of yours?" Dib asked tipping his head.

"NEVER! The Zim doesn't need to spare any! For me it's get your own blankets or share," Zim laughed.

"You share?" Dib looked at Zim with a questioning look.

"Eh? Oh…um it's an Irken thing…" Zim lied.

"Sure," Dib grinned with a slight laugh.

"It is!" Zim speed up to match Dib's pace.

"Whatever you say space boy," Dib continued to grin at the thought of Zim actually sharing something. Zim rolled his eyes both of his antennae's twitching. "So I want to go on a walk soon and no killing that first time we killed someone was too much of a nightmare for me," Dib stopped at an elevator.

"Eh…fine I like killing though…" Zim opened the elevator door letting them both walk in.

"I know you do," Dib tapped his foot waiting for the elevator to reach the house.

"The Zim needs to kill something at least once in a while," Zim continued unaware of Dib not paying attention. "Yeah I killed a stupid ant base in my yard before they could send their forces to attack, it was funny."

"Yeah, yeah that's great Zim," Dib said when the elevator reached the house. He stepped out and headed to the door. Zim narrowed his eyes and grabbed Dib's arm turning him around.

"What's wrong Dib?" Zim questioned the boy seriously. Dib looked in the Irken's eyes and sighed.

"I'm just upset okay, I really need this walk to take my mind off things," He replied not fully answering Zim's question.

"Dib don't you lie to me!" Zim shouted in Dib's face.

"But I'm not lying!" Dib yelled back starting to try and get his arm free of Zim's grip.

"Yes you are there's something you're not telling Zim!" He snapped keeping his grip on Dib's arm, positive to not let him go.

"You wouldn't understand," Dib flailed his free arm around.

"How sure are you?" Zim questioned narrowing his eyes more.

"I-I don't know…" Dib started calming down. Zim lessened his grip on Dib's arm seeing the human calm down.

"Now are you going to tell Zim or am I going have to force it out of you?" Zim asked his antennae flicking up. Dib stayed quiet not saying anything. "I'll give you to three before I force the truth out of you," Zim challenged. Dib still didn't say anything transfixed on the floor. "One!" Zim shouted, Dib said nothing. "Two!" He continued, still nothing. "Three…." Zim tipped his head seeing Dib continue his silence. "Dib I'm warning you!"

"Go ahead I don't care," Dib said miserably. Zim blinked in surprise then took in a deep breath before pulling Dib to meet his lips. Dib snapped right out of his depressed state upon being kissed. He tried to push Zim away but he found himself enjoying it. Zim let go of Dib's arm and wrapped his arms around Dib's waist. They finally pulled away from each other, both blushing.

"Umm so what was that about?" Dib asked looking shyly at the floor.

"I don't like to see you like that," Zim looked at the floor as well.

"Why now? You used to like seeing me like that all the time?" Dib questioned daring to look up at Zim.

"I've been here for some time and with no real progress on my mission and just thought of how bad I treated you," Zim trailed up to meet Dib's gaze.

"You've treated others just the same, why me?" Dib frowned.

"Because you're different, and you're not like the other stupid humans here," Zim replied shortly. "…Do you like Zim?"

Dib looked Zim directly in the eye and nodded starting to blush a dark red. Zim nervously smiled and looked to the door where GIR had been standing and watching them.

"Awww dat's so cuuute!" GIR yelled smiling.

"GIR get outta here!" Zim walked up to GIR waving his hand.

"Aw but I wanna see what happens next!" GIR complained. Zim did a face palm and shook his head.

"Please GIR can you just go?" Zim asked. GIR teared up then started out in a hysterical fit of laughter running down into the base. "That was annoying…"

"He was just interested Zim," Dib spoke up. Zim's antennae perked up at the sound of Dib's voice.

"Maybe…" Zim turned around and walked up to Dib. "Come on do you still want to go for that walk?"

"Yeah…" Dib nodded not looking at Zim.

"Well come on let's go," Zim walked to the door putting on his lenses and wig. He opened the door and let Dib go first closing it behind them. They walked for a while enjoying the moonlight that lit up the streets.

"Feels nice out here, in the cold, dark, night," Dib smiled.

"It will probably always feel like this now, for us," Zim commented putting his hand in Dib's. Dib almost pulled away when he felt Zim's hand in his. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just didn't expect us to be holding hands already," Dib smiled blushing a bit.

"Am I taking things too fast?" Zim asked.

"I don't know, maybe…just I've haven't been with someone before so I'm not sure about things," Dib replied.

"So holding hands is too fast but kissing isn't," Zim smirked. Dib blushed more and shook his head.

"That was different I wasn't prepared for something like that!" He complained.

"Sure you were," Zim laughed a bit. Dib slightly glared at the Irken before continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"I'm glad it's summer break and we don't have to go to that hell hole of a skool," Dib walked along still holding Zim's hand.

"Eh yeah that skool's retarded, why do you even go?" Zim asked.

"I have to," Dib replied sadly.

"Don't get in that mood again or I'll have to kiss you again!" Zim teasingly threatened. Dib stood up straight when Zim said that and blushed.

"I'm not in that mood again," Dib smiled with a deep blush across his face.

"Good," Zim grinned. "Are you getting tired yet? I want to go home."

"You're tired?" Dib asked.

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep either last night," Zim confessed.

"Why?" Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim.

"Different reasons," Zim blinked staring to blush his own dark green-blue.

"Oh really now?" Dib smirked at the Irken.

"Not what you're thinking, that's if you are thinking what I'm thinking," Zim closed one eye glancing at Dib.

"What are you thinking?" Dib mimicked Zim's look.

"I dunno," Zim shrugged.

"Fine then let's head home," Dib turned them around heading back to the house. "So do you really do like me?"

"I said I did earlier right?" Zim asked.

"I think so…" Dib scratched his head with his free hand.

"Tomorrow night we do need to go out and kill someone or something," Zim told Dib shortly.

"I know, but can you do the killing?" Dib shivered a bit.

"OF course the mighty Zim can do that!" Zim smiled at the thought of killing and the taste of blood.

"Good cause I don't want to kill," Dib stopped shivering as they came up to the house.

"I'll get it!" Zim dashed forward letting go of Dib's hand and kicking the door open. Dib walked in after Zim laughing at bit at how Zim handled certain things. "So want to watch TV or something?"

"Whatever's best for you," Dib replied.

"We'll watch TV then," Zim jumped on the couch. Dib hopped on the couch a little ways from Zim. "Anything you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want," Dib put his arm on the armrest and propped his head up. Zim clicked the remote and flipped through the channels before finding a show to watch. He had put it on The Amazing World of Gumball.

"This show's interesting and funny," Zim started up some chit-chat.

"Yeah I've watched it before," Dib sighed a bit.

"What's the matter Dibbeh?" Zim asked. Dib blinked in surprise at the nickname then shook his head.

"Nothing just a little tired still," He replied.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Zim started scooting over to Dib.

"Nah I can stand to stay up a few more hours," Dib didn't notice the Irken moving closer to him.

"You sure?" Zim poked Dib in the side. Dib yipped at being poked.

"Y-yes I'm sure," Dib nodded with a little laugh.

"Completely?" Zim poked Dib's side again.

"I-I'm super ober completely totally sure!" Dib slightly yelled at being poked again.

"Alright then," Zim sat down next to Dib. He faked a yawn stretching his arms around in the air.

"Really you're going to do the oldest trick in the book? You could just do it you know," Dib laughed. Zim blinked then grinned and put his arm around Dib.

"Thanks," Zim glanced at Dib, blushing his dark green-blue color.

"Its fine," Dib smiled leaning close to Zim. They both soon found themselves falling asleep in the warmth of each others company. The show continued on without them and GIR had trotted back in with a large soda.

"D'awww dat's sooo cute," GIR smiled seeing Zim and Dib together.

AN- Finally I'm getting off mah butt and finishing this if I like it or not. XD Sorry for taking my time on this I've been busy with skool and crap like that.


End file.
